Assassin's Creed: The Gallian Chronicles
by Vineman
Summary: VC ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Alicia Melchiott, a descent of legendary assassin Ezio Auditore, must gather a guild of Assassin's in order to drive back the Templar controlled Empire who have invaded Gallia.
1. Prologue

**ASSASSIN'S CREED**

**THE GALLIAN CHRONICLES**

**Prologue**

Province of Gallia

Europa War I

Naggiar Plains

"Hold the line! We can't let them get through!" a Gallian soldier shouted, firing his SMG at the encroaching Imperial army right up until the moment an Imperial bullet slammed into his chest, killing him.

"There're too many, fall back!" a large, muscularly built lancer ordered as the Gallians prepared to retreat. Just then, a man walked past the muscular lancer and began to walk right towards the Imperial line. Surprised by the man, the Empire hesitated momentarily. The man carried no weapons except for a sword and a dagger on his belt and an Armored Tech style bullet shield, which he held at his side. His attire was what was most surprising about him as rather than the standard blue and red Gallian uniform, he was wearing a white robe with metal gauntlets and a brown leather sash tied over his stomach with a white hood that covered his head and hid his face from view.

"I have no interest in you men," the man declared plainly, "if you will stand aside then you will live to return to your homes." The Imperial soldiers were surprised by the threat and soon began to laugh at the man making them. After all, they'd been easily driving back the entire Gallian army all day. What could one man do. As they rose their weapons, not one of them was aware of the mistake they'd made. Raising the bullet shield, the Assassin charged, using the shield to deflect the bullets, he soon reached the Imperial line. Bashing the nearest Imp with the shield, he grabbed him and used him as a shield to absorb his own comrades fire, before throwing the lifeless man at his comrades. The confusion caused by the man's unorthodox attack method gave the Assassin the opening he needed as he grabbed another soldier and kicked the man's gun to the ground so the barrel was pointing up, rammed the man's head over the barrel, and kicked the trigger, causing the gun to discharge right into it's owners head. He then pulled both the gun and the corpse into his arms, using the corpse as a shield as he emptied the remaining 4 rounds into 4 more Imps. By this point, many of the men, terrified by the demon of a man who had begun to decimate their lines, turned and ran, but far more remained. Pressing his lips together, the man let out a loud wistle that sounded like the screech of an eagle. No sooner had he let out the call when three of the Imperial soldiers suddenly turned on their 'allies' using hidden blades to kill 15 soldiers who were near them before the other Imperials even realized what was happening. The surprise attack broke the Imperial ranks and while his three fellow assassins considered to deal death to the Imperial soldiers, the lead Assassin charged through the shattered lines towards his target. An old, mustached man who was standing near an Imperial tank. The Assassin was within feet of his target when the man realized his soldiers weren't going to be able to stop the man and turned, running around the tank. He was too late to have a chance of escaping as the Assassin leapt up to the top of the tank in three graceful bounds and leapt into the air, ejecting his hidden blade from his right gauntlet as he did. With incredible grace and accuracy, he landed on his target from behind and ran the hidden blade through his heart from behind.

"Enough of this," the assassin declared as he rolled his victim onto his back, "this war has claimed enough lives, but with your death, it will end, Templar."

"You think… you've gained peace for your land?" the man gasped, "you've accomplished nothing… my brothers… control the Empire… all… you've done… is… delay… the… inevitable…" his final words trailed off as the man let out his final breath.

"We shall see. Your death was necessary for progression towards peace. Even so, I take no pleasure in your death. Requiescat in Pace, your death will be the end of this war."

….

Gallian Border Town of Bruhl

15 years later

The town of Bruhl was in a panic as the local town watch labored to move the civilians to several trucks that were being used to transport the people to the safety of Randgriz. Bruhl was going to be a battlefield soon. The Imperial alliance had already crossed Gallia's border and while they had yet to attack any Gallian territory, there was no doubt that they would soon. The Imperial invasion had begun, and Bruhl would undoubtedly be one of the first towns conquered. Alicia Melchiott had lived in Bruhl for as long as she could remember it. She had been the baker's apprentice and served as part of the town guard since she was old enough to join, but had never thought she'd see the day when Bruhl would face such a dire threat. Many of the townspeople were terrified, and Alicia feared that they wouldn't be able to evacuate them all before the Empire arrived. She had heard stories growing up, about the heartless Imperial Alliance and the terrible things they had done to civilians they had captured during the first Europan War. She couldn't help but hope that the stories had been exaggerated.

"Alicia!" a woman's voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see her friend and fellow town guard, Susie Evans, running towards her.

"Susie, what's wrong!?" Alicia replied.

"Alicia, we just heard back from our scouts!" Susie replied desperately, "they're coming! The Imperial soldiers are coming, and they're bringing tanks with them!"

"Tanks!? How many?" Alicia asked as the two girls began to run towards the towns western gate.

"The scouts only said they saw one, but…" Susie replied fearfully.

"…but that's still one more then we have," Alicia replied, trying not to sound as frightened as she really was. The two girls were unaware of a middle-aged man hiding inside his doorway, watching and listening to their conversation. Closing the door, he walked calmly to a with a candlestick on it. Grabbing the stick, he pulled it down, causing a hidden door to open revealing a stairway leading down into the house's basement.

….

Most of the town watch had already gathered at the western gate of the city when Alicia and Susie arrived.

"Alright, is everyone here!?" the watch leader demanded when they arrive, "good, then close the gate." The soldiers in charge of the gate quickly followed his orders, pulling the gate shut. "Alright, listen up. We're making our stand here. The longer we keep the imperials from getting through this gate, the better chance our people have of reaching safety. No quarter and no retreat! We fight until the last man falls!" Alicia's heart sunk. That wasn't the order she'd wanted to hear. Their plan was pretty much a death sentence and it was unlikely that any of the town watch would ever walk back through that gate. Even so, if that was what it was going to take, she was ready. As quickly as they could, the men and women of the watch took cover behind sand bag barriers that had been erected for the towns defense. They'd block the bullets, but they'd do little good once the tank began firing. Susie huddled behind the sandbag next to Alicia's. She could hear her friends sobs as the gentle girl cried. Alicia wished she could at least do something to save her friend, but she knew it was in vain. They'd both volunteered for this, no one had forced them to become soldiers. They'd signed up knowing that the time might come when they'd have to do something more dangerous and difficult than simply repel the occasional raider group or break up a drunken brawl on main street.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a single, terrifying shout. "They're here." The two 18 year old girls both peered out above their sand bag barrier. Sure enough, dozens of Imperial Soldiers were beginning to appear in the distance on the road leading to Bruhl, their tank driving behind them. An entire squad of ruthless, trained imperial soldiers against Bruhl's make-shift militia. The Imps probably thought that they'd have the city taken with virtually no casualties within minutes. None of them were aware, as they began to pass the few farmhouses outside the city wall, of a white cloaked man moving quickly and gracefully across the rooftops above them, waiting for his moment to strike. The battle began and the tide quickly turned in the favor of the Empire. The town guard were being mowed down like cattle as the Imperial tank began to pound on the western gate with its rockets. As Alicia and the remaining guard returned fire, they knew it was only a matter of time before that tank destroyed the gate and the Imperial soldiers came charging. They were unaware of two imperial soldiers who suddenly found themselves impaled by a pair of rope darts and pulled up to a roof where they were left to strangle to death, hanging by a rope from the chimney of the house as the Assassin landed in a bale of hay to the side of the house. One Imp, who had heard the fall, stopped shooting and moved over to inspect the hay. He approached it carefully and was about to prod it with his gun when the Assassin struck, stabbing his hidden blade through the man's heart and pulling his body Into the hay for hiding. He slid out of the hay with one of the man's ragnite grenades attached to his belt and quickly made his way towards the tank, eliminating any Imps unfortunate enough to be in his path.

Alicia watched in dismay as two more of her fellow guards were gunned down by an Imp shocktrooper. She would have afraid that Susie had been shot as well, but she could hear here terrified friend shaking beside her. Alicia poked her rifle over the barrier just in time to see a Imperial grenade land at the base of her barrier. Her eyes widened with horror as she reacted, grabbing Susie and leaping away from the barrier, just as the grenade detonated. Both girls were sent flying as a sand bag landed on Alicia's leg, causing her to yell with pain as the bone in her leg snapped. Susie hit her head as she landed, knocking her unconscious and Alicia's leg was pinned and probably broken. If there had been a chance for either of them to survive before, it was gone now as Alicia, who wasn't fortunate enough to have been knocked unconscious, continued to watch her friends from the town guard be killed by the merciless Imperials as the gate began to crumble under the barrage of tank fire. It would only be able to handle another shot, maybe two if it was lucky, before it'd come down and the last defense of Bruhl would fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable boom.

She heard a boom, but it didn't come from the gate. Opening her eyes, she was amazed to see the smoking remains of the Imperial tank! The Imperial soldiers were obviously just as surprised as she was. They were even more surprised to see that even though they had obviously been winning that fight, all but about 10 of them now lay dead across the battlefield. That number was quickly cut to eight as the Assassin suddenly burst out of the smoke of the tank, stabbing down two soldiers who'd been standing near each other with his hidden blades before reaching two his belt and throwing three darts, each of which lodged themselves in the arms of Imperial soldiers. Almost instantly, the soldiers dropped to their knees, gasping for breath as the poison on the darts took effect, causing the men to suffocate. The remaining 3 soldiers panicked and opened fire on the Assassin who grabbed one of the still suffocating soldiers, ending his suffering by using him as a shield as he threw a smoke bomb at the feet of the remaining soldiers, causing them to stop shooting and began to cough as they inhaled a large amount of smoke. Alicia didn't see the Assassin charge into the smoke. All she knew was that when the smoke cleared, the Assassin stood in the middle of three dead Imperial soldiers. Then, he turned his attention to her, walking towards her and the unconscious Susie. As the man bent over Susie, the pain in Alicia's leg finally overwhelmed her and the world grew dark.


	2. Descendant of Legends

**ASSASSIN'S CREED**

**THE GALLIAN CHRONICLES**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DESCENDED FROM LEGENDS**

WESTERN NEW YORK STATE, U.S.A.

(Revolutionary War)

In a small church in a small town in Western New York, the people of the town had been gathered, men, women, and children, and were trapped by 4 red coats who were pointing their bayonets threateningly at the frightened people. The 4 British Soldiers separated as a British Colonel rode his horse right into the church, frightening several children who had been standing near the entrance. The man looked over the frightened civilians with an expression of utter disgust, and it was immediately obvious that he looked down upon the farmers and workers who now cowered in his presence.

"I'm certain you all know why you're here," the Colonel declared arrogantly, "this village is known to have harbored members of the Rebel army. Those who would house traitors to the crown are themselves, traitors to the crown. Thus, you have all been found guilty of treason."

"Guilty of treason!?" a man shouted, "but we've done nothing!" The man's cry of innocence was rewarded by the Colonel pulling out his pistol and shooting him. Several women screamed as the man fell to the ground, dead.

"You have been sentenced to die traitors' deaths. Seal the doors," the colonel ordered as he rode out of the church. Following their orders, the four Red Coats began to walk out of the church and the back two turned to seal the church as the five remaining members of their squad gathered around the church with lit torches to light it ablaze. They never got the chance as the two men who were tasked with locking the door were killed by the Native Assassin, Conner who dropped from the church roof and drove his twin hidden blades through both their hearts. The other two who'd been in the church swung their bayonets for the Assassin's throat, but Conner trapped both bayonets with his hidden blades and slammed them into the ground, causing their wielders to bend over and open their throats to a dual stab from the blades.

A squad officer, realizing what was happening, grabbed his pistol to shoot Conner who grabbed the still standing body of one of the soldiers he had stabbed and used it as a shield. Knowing he would never be able to reload in time, the officer drew his sword and charged Conner who instantly drew his trademark hatchet and disarmed the officer before turning him, using him as a shield to block the musket balls the four remaining soldiers shot at him. As the soldiers tried to reload, Conner charged. No soldier even came close to firing a second shot before all four had been eliminated by Conner's hatchet.

The Colonel, who'd watched the whole fight, finally climbed from his horse and drew his sword. "You dare to stand against the British crown? You arrogant little native."

"Your days of dragging the innocent into your twisted campaign are done, Templar," Conner declared as the man swung his sword which Conner easily blocked with his hatchet. Knocking the sword blade away, Conner swung the hatchet horizontally, catching the Templar in the throat and killing him instantly.

...

BRUHL, GALLIA

(Europa War II)

Alicia Melchiott woke with a start. She was sure she'd been dreaming, and yet... it had felt so real. She could still feel the crushing of bone as the hatchet had struck its target and the warm blood that had soaked her hands as she'd killed the men in the red coats. She felt her stomach churn and she felt sick as she remembered the things she had done and the look of fear in the eyes of the men her weapons had stolen the lives of, and for a moment, she was afraid she would puke. Fighting back the urge to vomit, she realized she was sitting in a soft bed that was located in a moderate sized room with another bed in it that was empty, but looked as though it had been slept in recently. A small window was allowing the first rays of sunlight from the breaking dawn flood the room which was decorated with the flags of various countries from around the world, most notably the Gallian flag which hung over the room's only doorway. Alicia sat up and removed her covers, discovering that she was dressed in her Town Watch dress. Her boots and socks had been removed and now lay at the side of the bed, leaving her left leg and foot bare. Her right leg, on the other hand, was wrapped in a tight cast. Her gloves, shawl, and bandana sat on a table next to her bed.

She sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, but yelped as her broken leg clipped the bed post.

"Alicia!?" Susie shouted suddenly as she burst through the door. A bandage was tied over her forehead, covering a gash that had been left on her forehead when she'd hit it after being thrown by the grenade.

"Susie!? You're alright!" Alicia cried out with relief.

"Yes," Susie replied sadly, "but... We're the only ones who are. The others are... they're..."

"They're gone," an unfamiliar voice declared as a man entered the room. Alicia recognized him. He'd come to the bakery to buy bread once a week for as long as Alicia could remember. He was an older gentleman whose hair was beginning to turn grey who lived in a larger home in the center of town. Even so, she'd never gotten his name. "The two of you are the only members of Bruhl's town watch who survived that battle."

"No!" Alicia exclaimed, "That can't be... I can't believe it."

"Believe it, you two are the only survivors of the Bruhl town watch, other than the members were tasked with escorting the civilians to Radgriz. Though I hate to say it, Bruhl has been completely abandoned by the Gallian army," the man declared.

"But if that's true then why are we still in Bruhl?" Susie asked.

"Fortunately I still have some good news. Gallia is not the only ones who have abandoned Bruhl. The Empire isn't willing to suffer more losses for such an out-of-the-way farming town," the man revealed, "I highly doubt that the Imps will bother sending additional troops here. We should be safe here for the time being."

"You're the one who took out the Imperial's tank. How did you do that?" Alicia asked.

"I stuck a grenade into their ragnite radiator. When the grenade detonated it also detonated the liquid ragnite that was inside the tank. Tanks aren't too difficult to deal with long as you know how."

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"My name, Ms. Melchiott, is Daren," the man replied.

"How do you know my name?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I have been buying bread from you every week since you were twelve," Daren replied.

"Oh right," Alicia sighed in embarrassment, "sorry about that."

"It's alright. Honestly, the fact that you didn't know my name is a good thing. It's a sign I've been doing my job," Daren replied.

"Your mission?" Susie asked.

"The final mission given to me by my master at the end of the last Europan War. To protect the descendant of Conner and prepare her when the time was right," Daren declared.

"Uhhh, right for what?" Alicia inquired nervously.

"Right for you to fulfill your destiny," Daren replied.

"For you to fulfill your destiny? Wait you're not talking about me are you?!" Alicia explained in both dismay and surprise.

"Alicia was Connor?" Susie whispered.

"How would I know I've never met anyone named Connor," Alicia whispered back.

"You're not familiar with Connor are you? Well I can't say that I'm surprised. Connor was perhaps the greatest assassin of the modern era, and easily the greatest since Ezio himself. His descendants have led our order for the better part of the last 100 years. However when When EWI broke out, Connor's only surviving descendent was three years old. As a result my master was forced to take over as the master of the order, until such a time as Conner's true descendent was able to take over. Of course I had hoped that that time would never come. No offense but I've watched you for quite a while Alicia and I don't know that you're exactly Assassin material. Unfortunately now the Templar once again seek to take control of Gallia, and I doubt that I can stop them in my old age," Daren revealed, "I suppose I really have no option now but to train you with the ways of the assassins."

"Whoa, whoa wait, you lost me what you mean by assassins?" Alicia inquired, "I think you must have me confused with someone else."

"To be honest I wish I did have you confused with someone else. I strongly doubt that you could even survive the training let alone last a single day carrying on the role of an actual assassin. But my master's final wish will be honored. You, Alicia Melechiott, will be trained in the ways of the assassins," Daren declared.

"Wait, slow down. Can you assume for just a second that I have no idea what you're talking about, please?" Alicia begged.

"It's apparent that we have a long ways to go. Then let me start at the beginning, Connor was a great assassin in the American colonies long ago who foiled the attempts of the Templar to take over the new world. The Templar an evil syndicate devoted to the conquest of the free world. They desire to see all men subjugated to the Templar cross, and in order to aid them in their quest they've now set their sights on Gallia," Daren revealed.

"Gallia, wait are you saying that the imperials...?" Alicia stuttered as she realized what this strange man was saying.

"The Imperial alliance is under the control of the Templar. The imperial army invades Gallia at the order of the Templar. They seek to gain access to Gallia's vast supplies of natural resources to use for their evil purposes. My master and the members of my order foiled their attempts during the last Europan war, but now only I remain. Time has claimed the lives of my master and the brothers and sisters who followed my creed. Without a guild of assassins to combat the Templar, Gallia may well be doomed, and the only person in all of Gallia who has a chance to change that fact, doesn't even know the difference between an assassin and a Templar," Daren complained.

"Are you really talking about Alicia?" Susie asked.

"It's nothing against you personally Alicia, you're a good person with a good heart, but in this line of work, that fact is exactly why you are not well fitted be an assassin," Daren declared, "I'm afraid that this time,Gallia is in over its head. The Templar are ruthless men will stop at nothing to see their ambitions realized. The people of this land have never experienced cruelty such as theirs. What happened here at Bruhl was evidence of that. A small farming town on the outskirts of Gallia? This town had no strategic importance to the empire. They attack in order to prove a point, that they were willing to stop at nothing to see Gallia take into bare hands. The Templar will murder and destroy anyone who dares to stand in their way, and this time they know they have the advantage. They are likely well aware of the fact that the assassin's presence in Gallia has diminished greatly since the last war, and that is why they are choosing now to strike. They have us right where they want us."

"How can you say that? There has to be a way to beat them!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Unfortunately the only way we can defeat the Templar is it you become an assassin. Without a leader to get things rolling with the assassins guild I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to stop the Templar. We need to begin your training as quickly as possible, but unfortunately, with your broken leg, that will be easier said than done. Time is not on our... wait a moment," Daren ordered as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Susie inquired.

"There's smoke coming from the Gunther's residence," Daren revealed as Susie looked out the window. Sure enough smoke could be seen rising above the trees in the direction of the Gunther mansion. As Susie continued to look out the window, Daren walked over to one of the flags hanging on the wall. Reaching up to the top of the flag, he released a mechanism which caused the flag to fall down, revealing a hidden compartment behind it. Alicia's eyes widened with surprise as she spotted the hatchet hanging in the compartment, beside a pair of gauntlets. She watched as the assassin who had rescued her donned the gauntlets and pulled the hatchet from the wall, placing it into a sheath on his belt.

"Stay where you are," he ordered Susie and Alicia as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, "I'm going to go take a look," he ordered he left the room. A minute later Susie saw him walking towards the tree line, along the path that led to the mansion that once belonged to Gen. Gunther.


End file.
